The New Age
by ubertroop9819
Summary: A high school student just survived what people would call an apocalypse. With new powers and memories of an ancient time forgotten. The decedent of the maelstrom, must bring peace just like his ancestor. Watch as a boy grows into a man jaded by memories that are not his and the people around him (AU)
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR's Notes: Hello and welcome to my new story. As you can see this is my first story. I hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not own any of the Naruto series. It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I can still wish though...**

* * *

**The Magnetic Mutation**

The year is 2016 AD, life was normal and until the magnetic field of the Earth experienced multiple fluctuations. As bio magnetic science dictates an ensuring mayhem befell the Earth; fell out of the skies, herds of cows, horses and even elephants went insane. Even humans felt its effects, with reports of skull splitting headaches, random vomiting and hallucinations. The worst effects though was the damages it did to not only humans' bodies but also their minds. Unexplained war broke out between countries, some lasting for the year others only lasting for weeks. From there on the year 2016 was forever named the _Annum De Igne*, _but the phenomena does not end. The humans that survived the year gained abilities that made the destructive powers of guns and missiles obsolete, the power that was with humans since the time in immortal, the power of ….. _CHAKRA!_

* * *

*** Annum De Igne: The Year Of Fire (Latin)**


	2. Enter Rhys Eddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto or its assets, Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**Notes: Hello again this the first official chapter. I know it may be a bit short but I a am new to writing fanfic. Constructive criticism would be nice. Another thing is that I am going to try and upload every Sunday if I can. Anyhow please read and relax. **

* * *

**1 year After Annum De Igne (AADI) Destroyed City CBD of Brisbane, Australia.**

"Jane, come on we do not have all day." Stated a calm teenage voice, although Jane knew him long enough to hear the worried undertone. The teenager was shivering all over ready to run for the suburbs at any moment. The teenager was sixteen years old standing at a pitiful 5"4', broad shoulders, sandy brown/blonde hair, exotic hazel eyes and surprising toned muscles. Jane still could not believe that she was stuck with someone like him. His name was Rhys Eddy, The loser of her grade.

"Jeez you are so wimpy, at least you have that weird blue thing," sneered Jane

"It's called _chakra,_ that is what that Naruto-guy said," defended Rhys comically waving his hands in front of his face.

"Wow the magnetic field messed with your brain more than I thought," sighed Jane, Rhys slumped over in defeat. The duo kept walking through a destroyed department store. Rhys sealed food and supplies with a new power called _Fiuunjutsu_ a power that his ancestor Naruto Uzumaki abused. _'I wish I could be as great as him' _Rhys thought. There was many branches in the ninja arts or in Japanese _Shinobu no Jutsu, _the three main arts or _Jutsu _that were universally used by the ninjas of old was _Ninjutsu, Taijutsu _and_ Genjutsu. _While he found out that he has fire nature and wind nature chakra, Rhys tried to learn Jutsu from other elements through Naruto's memory. Unfortunately his attempts failed, so he stuck to learning Naruto's Taijutsu.

"We are done let's get out of here. I'm getting a creepy vibe from this place." The male of the duo whimpered. Jane turned around with sweet innocent smile on her face, although her eyes said otherwise.

_A flash of pink hair, emerald eyes and menacing eyes with a threatening fist. He felt ice cold fear grip his heart he tried to explain himself before the fist of feminine fury reared its head._

_"N-n-no S-Sakura-chan I-I didn't m-mean it like th-that….. AAAAAGGHHHH"_

"Rhys, Rhys… Rhys!"

"Ahhhh, please don't hurt me!" Jane just sweat drop at the scene before her.

_CRRRRRK…. BOOOOM!_

"What the hell was that?!" Jane yelled in surprise.

"Ahh I knew something bad was going to happen! All I can say to you is told you so. We are going to die!" Rhys yelled hysterically running circles. A certain dread filled the air when a whole was blown through the wall. Dust and debris fell everywhere. Then out of the smoke a voice that would have been taken straight out of a Hollywood horror film.

"That's right _boy_," the figure laughed with a tone that hinted a bit of insanity. The figure was a huge 6"7' with a huge sword as long as Rhys was tall. He then smirked at Rhys "You hand over your supplies. If you don't, well let's just say that a human shish kebab is a tasty kind of thing this time of year." The killer intent rose with every word he spoke. Rhys collapsed to his knees unable to cope.

"You are not hurting HIM!" Jane yelled as she stood defiantly in front of the menacing man. The man's eyes glazed over with lust.

"I think I will take the little girl too, ne." At this point the man was laughing hysterically, he formed his hands into a sign. Rhys' eyes widened and jumped in front of Jane. The man performed his Jutsu. "_Body Flicker no Jutsu." _Rhys was punched in the face so hard that he crashed into the wall.

"RHYS!" Jane was then hoisted over the man's shoulder and he picked up Rhys' scroll.

"Heh, so you do care for him." The man smirked again "then it will be twice as fun to kill him slowly and painfully in front of your eyes then, yeah." Meanwhile Rhys laid on the ground, shivering as he wept tears of sorrow and rage. '_Why can't I fight?! What is the key?!_' Rhys looked up and glared at the man that held Jane, Rhys' eyes softened when he saw Jane, who was desperate to escape. '_Jane_' Rhys thought sadly. His visioned blurred, images became indistinguishable and sound became distorted. When he thought it was all over he heard a voice, a voice from a time long ago.

_"Do you have precious people or places?" a weird girl questioned. Images of people, an old man, a kid with a scarf, another boy with blue shirt and red and white crest on it, a girl in a red battle dress and pink hair, a man with a mask and grey hair with his nose stuck in an orange book and a man with a scar across his nose. An impressive bird's eye view of a village hidden amongst a forest flashed in his mind's eye_

_"Yeah, I have precious people!" a loud and gruff voice that was not his responded, although it felt like his. Rhys saw another flash then he felt as though he was in another place. Crouched holding a phantom wound. The black hair kid with the blue shirt stood protectively in front of him._

_"Save Sakura and get out of here Naruto! I…. I don't want to lose my new family again!"_

_The flash happened again, Rhys was standing on top of a statue with the black hair kid on the other side with an evil smirk on his face._

_"Come Naruto show me your power!"_

_Another flash this time Rhys felt one with nature. He found himself standing atop of giant toads, he looked around and saw absolute destruction. He was in the middle of a gigantic crater._

_"At least this saves me the trouble of hunting you down Kyuubi." Said a man with orange hair and black cloak with red clouds on it._

Rhys opened his stared at his enemy with a newfound confidence. '_Those people were Naruto's enemies, they are way stronger then this guy.'_ Rhys stood up with difficulty. The man laughed at what he thought was a pitiful resistance against the inevitable doom.

"I'll take it easy on you kid and take you down with one hit, _Body flicker no Jutsu._" With that he laid Jane down and flickered out of seemingly out of existence. He appeared at speeds that could not be seen by the naked eye, Rhys held his palm out. The man appeared in front of him with a punch that would caved Rhys' head in. This was not the case but, with a resounding slap Rhys caught the fist with one hand. The man's eyes widened as he realised it would not be as easy he thought. Rhys with his other hand grabbed his arm and threw the man over his left shoulder. Rhys swiftly turned around and formed hand signs at a rapid pace.

"_Fire style: Great Fire Ball no Jutsu" _In response to that jutsu the man formed another jutsu himself.

"_Water Style: Water Bullet stream no jutsu" _A jet of high powered water escaped from his mouth. While the fire and water was battling to cancel the other out Rhys formed a shadow clone to perform a jutsu that would put the fight into his favour.

"_Wind Style: Great Breakthrough no jutsu" _With the wind fuelling the fire, Rhys' jutsu increased with power by tenfold. The blazing inferno crashed into the man sending him into a pile of rubble.

"A-am-mazing" said an awed Jane. Rhys turned around and smiled at her and Jane smiled back.

_SQUUELLLCCHHH_

Rhys felt pain burning through his abdomen and looked down with dread and horror to see the man's sword protruding from his body. Rhys looked up and saw the man with 3rd degree burns all over is body.

"If you think this is over than are wrong."


End file.
